Feeling Hot, Hot, Hot!
by Scare4irony
Summary: Soda's hot.


AN: Okay so it was like so freaking hot yesterday! I live in Australia and we got 40 celsius and then 46 celsius the next day. According to my beta DHF 40 celsius converts to 104 Farenheit and 46 celsius converts to 114.8 Farenheit! The temps were adjusted in this. The guys are the same age in the book. Beta'd by DarryHasAFutureAndI'mInIt.**  
DISCLAIMER****: I do not own 'The Outsiders,' that privilege belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

**

* * *

**

**FEELING HOT, HOT, HOT!**

Soda groaned from his position on the sofa. His legs were sprawled on the coffee table, his hands were on either side of his body, as far away as possible and his head lay limply to one side. "I'm in Hell," he muttered.

"Hey Sodapop." Ponyboy walked into the living room with a book in one hand and a Pepsi in the other. His hair was messy and ungreased, though the sweat from his forehead made it look like his hair was greased anyway.

"Gee, ain't it a bit hot to read Pony?" Pony shrugged his shoulders walking towards the sofa. Placing his drink on the table he sat down only to jump up again because of Sodapop's screeching, "Sit somewhere else! I can feel your damn heat!"

A look of surprise flashed across Pony's face. "Sorry Soda," he mumbled, "Want something to drink?" He shuffled over to Darry's armchair and tried to sit in a way so that his t-shirt clad back wouldn't sweat from the contact of the chair.

"Nah." Soda grinned and flopped into a different position. "Too lazy to move the damn drink to my bloody mouth."

Darry popped his head out from the kitchen door. "Sodapop, I hear you cuss one more time and I'll make you clean this place up."

"Dar-" Soda whined.

"Today," the older brother said. "Any of you hear what the weather's gonna be tomorrow?"

The boys shook their heads.

"It's like a goddamn oven in here!" Two-Bit griped slamming the front door shut. "Soda, you okay?" he asked with mock concern, placing a hand on Sodapop's forehead. "You're hot."

"Yeah I am." Soda said seductively as Two-Bit backed away. Ponyboy and Sodapop laughed at the older Greaser's expression. "It's 103 degrees, wouldn't_ you_ be?" he sighed, his grin disappearing.

Two-Bit yawned and took a place on the floor, removing his shirt and running a hand through his rust coloured hair. "Darry, you got any beer?" He turned his head to Ponyboy, who had the book nestled in his hands. "How do you manage to do that in this heat?!"

Soda grinned at Two-Bit. "You know, I asked him exactly the same thing."

From the kitchen, Darry ignored his friend and continued to sift through the mounds of paper he had situated on the table. "Bills...crap...junkmail...magazines..." Swiftly getting up, he walked towards Two-Bit. And before light-hearted Greaser could say anything he was dragged into the kitchen. "Two-Bit, quit bringing your crap here."

"Darry, I only bring beer here...and beer is_ not_ crap!" He smiled. Darry showed him the magazines and Two-Bit's smile widened upon seeing the blonde on the cover. Then seeing Darry's face, Two-Bit's smile faltered. "Right, no more crap," he said seriously, "Oh, and you got any beer?" Darry laughed, it was too hot to bother. He deposited Two-Bit's magazines in the bin and grabbed some bottles from the fridge.

Together they walked into the living room. "Soda, quit moaning." He took a seat on the ground leaning against the wall for support.

"Dar, I'm boiling! I can feel myself melting!" Soda cried.

Two-Bit chugged his beer gratefully. "You think this is bad? Tomorrow's gonna be um...109!"

Darry threw his head back in frustration. "I wanted to clean out the garage." Now it wasn't going to be done for most likely another couple of months. Of course Darry couldn't get his brothers to do it as they'd get bored and quit before they were halfway through.

"I wanna cool down," Soda moaned again. Sweat dripped from his brow and he angrily kept swiping his blonde hair upwards as it continued to settle over his eyes.

By now Pony had rejected any idea of reading and fanned himself with the book instead. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Now _that's_ how you use a book!" He clapped his hands and Ponyboy just shook his head. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could freeze our clothes?"

"No one is putting their clothes in my fridge," Darry said sternly. "We keep food in there."

Soda pouted, "Aww, you're no fun Darry."

"Little buddy, I'm telling you, no clothes in the fridge. That goes for you too Ponyboy."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes, "Dar I'm not Two-Bit...or Soda."

"Hey, I wouldn't." Two-Bit scratched his head in thought, "I take that back, yes I would."

Soda continued to grin lazily...

**?_?**

Darry tossed again in his bed hearing his brothers' voices carry through the air. "I should've slept on the porch," he muttered, "4 o'clock, son of a..." Stepping quietly out of his room he walked down the corridor and into his brothers' room. "Ponyboy? Soda? You two okay? I can hear you jabbering from my room."

The brothers' guiltily looked at each other. "We woke you, Dar?" Pony asked.

Darry ignored the question. "It's 4 A.M." Soda rubbed his eyes. "Do you want anything to drink? I'm gonna get myself something."

Soda's blue eyes widened. "How 'bout you go to bed Dar, I'll grab us all something," he said quickly.

Darry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No, it's okay Soda. I don't know what I want yet." He looked over to Ponyboy who shook his he. Pony rubbed his eyes and yawned finally laying back down to try and sleep. Darry began to make his way to the kitchen, Soda in tow. He opened the door to the fridge and found Two-Bit's shirt draped over the beer. "Wouldn't have put it past Two-Bit."

Soda relaxed, watching Darry pull out juice and chocolate milk. "I'm gonna check on Ponyboy." Briskly he checked on his little brother.

"Darry's gonna tan your ass," Pony mumbled from the bed.

Soda grinned, "He won't, he just went to get juice 'n milk, he ain't gonna look in the freezer." Confidently he began to walk out of the room.

"Sodapop!"

_Oh crap! _Soda walked into the kitchen acting as innocently as he could. "Want me to grab the drinks?"

"Soda, I thought I said no clothes in the fridge." Darry looked to the crumpled wad of frozen clothing at his feet. "Did you soak them in water?!"

Looking sheepishly at his brother, Soda spoke- "C'mon Darry, you heard Two-Bit, it's gonna be stinkin' hot. This way I ain't gonna complain about the weather."

Darry was on the floor separating the clothing. The clothes cracked and creaked with Darry's pulling, it was harder than he thought as the icy material slipped through his fingers and froze his bones. Finally they were separated from each other and began to resemble clothes. "Here Sodapop." He handed Soda the shirt. "Put this on."

"Wha...what?!"

"You heard me, you said you were hot, you must've been desperate if you ignored everything I said. Get dressed man." Darry smirked watching Soda take the outstretched shirt. Soda began to put the ice cold shirt on his body.

"Dar, c'mon... this isn't funny."

"Actually, it kinda is," Darry said rather amusedly, smirk still in place, "You should've thought 'bout it before, Pepsi-Cola." Soda winced and cursed as the ice touched his skin. Darry kept handing the clothes to Soda, the middle brother obediently struggling to put them on. Finally Soda finished. "I'm going to bed, you should too."

"Y-y-yeah." Soda's teeth chattered.

_Probably should make him clean out the garage tomorrow instead... _Darry shook his head and grinned, giving Soda a quick hug and relishing the cold before departing to his room.

* * *

AN: I actually considered putting my clothes in the fridge, but I couldn't be bothered :D Hope this was okay and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who enjoyed my first Outsiders story 'My Little Pony' - the response was awesome and I really thank you for it. Leave reviews, lots of love and peace to you all, Scare4irony


End file.
